Problem: $ 180\% - \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 180\% = \dfrac{180}{100} = 1.8 $ $ -\dfrac{1}{8} = -0.125$ Now we have: $ 1.8 - 0.125 = {?} $ $ 1.8 - 0.125 = 1.675 $